


So you sat and stared at my lips, And I could already feel your kiss

by constant_new_lows



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Bobby, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Biting, Bottom Bobby, Choking, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Reggie Peters, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, OG Sunset Curve, POV Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Protection Squad, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Bobby, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Top Reggie, Top Reggie Peters, Underage Drinking, for the boys and bobbys parents, soft bobby, yk bc the studio is p much a common area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_new_lows/pseuds/constant_new_lows
Summary: [Title from "Strawberries and Cigarettes" by Troye Sivan]After a particularly exhilarating performance for the boys of Sunset Curve, the majority of the band had decided it would be a great idea to head to loud bar to, as Bobby had so eloquently put it, "get hammered and get laid".Well, he ended up being right about that one.Or, Luke makes it so everyone has to leave the bar, Reggie's parents suck and he has to spend the night at Bobby's, and he realizes the full extent of his feelings because Bobby is a soft, touchy drunk that seems to like him a bit more than band mates.Reggie-centric; possible background Luke/Alex if you squint until you get a headache ig lol
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Minor or Background Relationship(s), but this is really just a beggie/robby thing, if you squint i guess lol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	So you sat and stared at my lips, And I could already feel your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i have been and am currently procrastinating writing for my one shot series fic thing that is for another fandom lol  
> plus ive gotten super into jatp ever since i watched it the first time, so im just gonna leave this here... if i end up finishing it lol
> 
> also i would just like to say that reggie is the best and it quite frankly offends me and is a crime that there is not more of him on here, that is all

After a particularly exhilarating performance for the boys of Sunset Curve, the majority of the band had decided it would be a great idea to head to loud bar to, as Bobby had so eloquently put it, "get hammered and get laid".

So, that is what the group was currently doing. Or, rather, they had gone to a bar and Alex drank Sprite in a corner while he watched everyone else get drunk out of their minds.

Bobby had long lost his ability to act like his usual self, becoming extremely outgoing and touchy with both Luke and Reggie--more so with the, somehow oldest, band mate.

The night finally came to a sudden halt when Luke almost started a fight with some random guy he had run into on his way to the bathroom, leaving Alex to stop the two drunken idiots from causing any uproar or attention before gathering up all of his friends and dragging them back out to the car. 

"What--why are we leaving? I was still having _fun_!" Reggie whined, drawing out the 'u' and ending with an unenthused grunt as Alex just pushed him into the back seat with Bobby. 

"Dude, shut up. Luke almost got into a fight, so I think it's been a thoroughly eventful night and we should all leave before we get in trouble and caught with our shitty fake IDs." Alex shut the driver's side door, buckling in the pouting Luke next to him before igniting the engine and pulling away from the bar that was clearly okay with letting in the obviously-underage musicians. 

As they began to approach Bobby's residence, Alex glanced back at Reggie in the rear-view mirror, "Reg, where are you staying tonight?" 

Reggie looked down at his hands, picking at his nails for a moment while he thought. It was well-known amongst the band that Reggie's home life wasn't ideal, so they would make sure he was always okay before dropping him off at his parents' house. They had always been aware of the constant fighting between his parents and how badly it bothered him, but they had never asked if the fighting would extend to him as well, not wanting to sour his mood that was usually so naturally bright and excited. 

Things were a little worse than usual at home at the moment, and it would only flare drastically if he came home and his parents managed to find him in his current state. So, sighing in resignation, he mumbled out, "I think I'm gonna stay in the studio, tonight." 

Bobby looked over at him, suddenly looking a lot less drunk than only moments before. He nodded at Reggie, signalling that that was more than okay. This also meant that Bobby would be sleeping there as well, not wanting to leave Reggie alone out in his garage. 

To lighten the mood a bit, Bobby nudged the shorter's shoulder with his own, smiling over at him, "Well, looks like you and I can keep the party going by ourselves then, since these two party-poopers are probably just going to sleep once they get to Alex's place." 

This made Reggie grin a little bit, nudging Bobby back in recognition. And, he wasn't wrong. Once they get to Alex's, they are definitely just going to crash. 

Once Alex had successfully dropped the two off and watched as they entered the garage, not trusting them not to somehow get lost or die on the way to the headlight-lit door, he finally left them to do their own thing in favor of getting the hell home and into bed before Luke gets into the bratty stage of being drunk and tries to keep him up all night by annoying him. 

Immediately after entry, Reggie plopped down onto the familiar couch that Luke had for some reason decided was his, even though it was Bobby's garage-turned-studio. 

Bobby, back to acting like the completely plastered teenager he was, saw the large expanse of empty space on the couch and decided it best to sit directly next to Reggie, thighs and arms flush together. 

Reggie turned his face to Bobby's, his attention caught by the sudden contact and closeness. His eyes widened a bit when he realized Bobby was already looking at him, their faces close enough that their noses were barely an inch from touching and Reggie could feel Bobby's breath fanning onto his own tingling lips. 

Their eyes were flicking between each other's eyes and mouths, the sexual tension rising by the second. Reggie was well-aware of his infatuation with Bobby, he had spent a lot of time trying to convince himself not to feel the way he does about him, however, in fear of ruining their friendship or somehow the band. 

To him, Bobby was a mystery. They were both well-known for their flirtatious natures, Bobby even more well-known for his many successful conquests. It did't surprise Reggie--he found the way Bobby smiled beautiful, the way he'd laugh intoxicating. What _did_ surprise him, however, was seeing Bobby pressed against him, so close he could feel his breath panting against his own mouth, looking like he actually _wants_ him.

Reggie. The goof of the band that he just assumed nobody thought of as anything other than a brother, or maybe something more gentle and delicate than he actually was, but appeared to be in their eyes. 

That thought led to the immediate realization that, while he may stay at others' homes because his parents yell and he was nightmares and likes cuddles and watches cartoons and says sweet, sappy things, he wouldn't hesitate to fight someone for the boy in front of him. 

Bobby. The false-bravado presenting, flirty, more sensitive than he lets on boy in front of him, that just looks so delicate and fragile and kind of nervous right now. 

Looking back into his eyes once more, Reggie made the decision to just go for what he wants, for once. To hell with the consequences, he can worry about those if and when the time comes, later. For now, he's going to use the confidence seeing this side of Bobby, this _vulnerable_ side of Bobby, gives him. 

So, placing a gentle yet firm hand on the side of Bobby's neck, thumb splayed upward and over his jaw, Reggie slowly leaned forward to give Bobby enough time to come out of their collective drunken daze and pull away. 

His forehead came to rest upon Bobby's their noses touching and he lightly leans so his lips barely ghost over Bobby's, both their eyes closed in anticipation. Reggie breathes out a low, "Bobby..." His breath feather-light over the other's lips and cheeks as he rests his other hand on Bobby's upper thigh that was now angled toward him.

Bobby released a shuddered breath, his hand reaching up to grip a bit desperately at the front of Reggie's leather jacket, " _Reg_..." He breathed in response, the need clear in his slightly whiny tone. 

Finally, Reggie leans forward the last tiny bit to connect their lips in a soft kiss. Bobby's lips move back against his almost instantly, his breathing far heavier than Reggie would have expected it to be by this point, but it was a clear indicator of how needy he was for this--how badly he needed to feel Reggie's lips against his own that he was damn near willing to beg for it. The mere thought was enough to push Reggie to lick into the other's submissive mouth.

Bobby groaned into the kiss that was quickly growing more passionate, his free hand instinctively rested gently on the other's clothed collarbone, fingers just barely touching the front base of his neck. The touch sent tingles through Reggie's throat and butterflies into his stomach. He flicked his tongue against the roof of Bobby's mouth in a way that had him moaning in a slightly higher tone than Reggie had ever heard him speak in. The sound made him a little light-headed, and all he could think about was drawing out more sounds like that from the guitarist until the sun came up. 

Reggie's hand on Bobby's thigh slowly made it's way higher, his fingertips splaying out over the faded material of his black skinny jeans and began making their way toward his inseam. Bobby's breathing gradually began to quicken, Reggie's fingers nearly touching his embarrassingly hard cock through his pants that were too tight to be comfortable. His grip tightened on the leather under his hand, the other flying to grip at the bicep of the hand in use right as Reggie finally slides his hand over the obvious bulge. 

Bobby's groan into his mouth at the action really _did_ make him light-headed, that time. It was so hot and unexpected, so needy and perfect and just so _not_ Bobby. 

Their lips finally detached, still close in each other's spaces and eyes gliding over flushed features and panting mouths. 

Letting go of his neck, Reggie gripped Bobby's slack jaw with a firm grip, forcing their eyes to meet. Maintaining eye contact, Reggie suddenly pressed the heel of his palm against Bobby's erection, smiling breathlessly and relishing in the broken sound that leaves him. Grinding said palm against him once more, he sticks his thumb into the other's already-gaping mouth, pressing down on his tongue without releasing his jaw. 

Bobby moaned at the combination of the gesture and the hand that was still moving against his hard-on, closing his lips around the appendage and sucking a little hard. Reggie groaned, an almost pained expression on his face before he quickly pulled both hands away from the other.

Before Bobby could release an embarrassing whine, Reggie had launched himself forward and reconnected their lips, claiming his in a bruising kiss as he guides him to lie back on the length of the couch. He quickly shucked his jacket and threw it haphazardly to the side, not breaking the kiss once.

Hooking his hands under the back of Bobby's knees, Reggie roughly pulled him so that his legs were wrapped around him and the sides of his knees were against his hips. The crotches of their jeans dangerously close, one of Reggie's arms moves so his forearm is resting alongside Bobby's head. The other hooking under his knee and keeping it held up by his arm when he presses his hand into the cushions of the couch. 

Rolling his hips down into Bobby, Reggie bit onto his bottom lip. Bobby gasped out a moan into his mouth, grinding up into him. They went on like this for a while, both grinding their dicks against each other while they were caught in a never-ending, deliciously rough and punishing kiss. 

Hand creeping under a grey, black and white-striped t-shirt, Reggie let the other's leg fall as they continued to move against one another at a fast pace. Running calloused hands over shivering skin, he lightly scratched blunt nails from Bobby's ribs to his naval before sliding their way back up and Bobby finally released the whine, which he had been refraining from making out of embarrassment, when rough skin rubbed determinedly against his nipple. 

Reggie smirked against his lips, lightly pinching and rolling the bud between his fingers. The two finally pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily and chests heaving. Bobby hissed out, " _Fuck_ , Reg..." 

Pulling away from him fully, Reggie sat back on his feet. Bobby watched him, running a hand through the hair beginning to mat to his forehead. Reggie's own hair was uncharacteristically flopped onto his forehead, somehow making him look a bit younger yet holding an air or maturity and dominance over the other that he had never really shown in daily life. It winded Bobby to think about, really. The stark contrast between Normal Reggie and this Reggie-- _Sex_ Reggie, Bobby noted. 

Bobby was forcefully taken from his thoughts by the sound of a belt buckle. Looking down at the other's pale hand at work, he realized that the sound he had heard was from Reggie undoing his belt and leaving the studded leather to hang open while he undid the button and zipper of his black, ripped jeans. The front hung open to show off the front of Reggie's black boxers, the hard line of his cock obvious through the material. 

Eyes finally making their way back up to Reggie's face, Bobby's own burns a bit at the realization that he had clearly been watching him stare at his crotch for a minute, but the burning hot look in his eyes made his stomach churn with arousal. 

He was a bit taken aback when Reggie gently grabbed his hand, placing it flat against his black tank top, just below his sternum. Eyes glued to Bobby's face, the other's glued to their hands, he oh-so slowly starts sliding it down his firm stomach, toward the exposed section of his underwear. The closer he brought Bobby's hand, the harder they both began to breath until finally their hands pressed down against his bulge. Reggie grunted, head falling to hang as he hunched his body into more of a hovering position, once again.

Hesitantly, Bobby rubbed his palm against Reggie on his own, blushing faintly at the short moan he received in return. Gaining a bit of confidence, he pressed more firmly, Reggie grinding into his palm, " _Shit_ , Bobby--" Reggie hissed out, scrunching his eyes and biting his lip a bit. 

Grinning to himself, he squeezed the outline of the other's cock in his hand. He's sure he'd almost laugh at the crazy turn of events the night had taken, what roles they'd taken on, if it wasn't so damn hot and exactly what he hadn't known he'd been craving for the last month or two he had decided Reggie was attractive. 

Suddenly his hand was reaching into Reggie's underwear and cupping him in his palm, hand having done so completely of its own volition. The choking sound Reggie had made though, made the action well worth it. Reggie had involuntarily leaned forward, forehead pressed firm against Bobby's shoulder, "Shit--fuck, Bob..." The words were muffled by the fabric of the aforementioned's shirt. 

When he finally fully took hold of him, making sure to quickly twist his hand toward the head of his cock, Reggie bit his shoulder _hard_ through his shirt and Bobby let out a loud groan without even being touched. His other hand grabbed at the back of Reggie's neck and the back of his head, running up and through the longer hair in time with a few faster jerks of Reggie's cock. 

Reggie bit him again, this time on the junction of his neck and shoulder, just as hard if not harder as before. His fist clenched in Reggie's dark hair, tugging a bit, "Ah..." He moaned. Reggie growled into the bite, his mouth still not having unlatched from the bit of flesh.

When Bobby's movement had started back up from their stuttered stop, thumb swiping over the head, Reggie finally released the red piece of skin. Licking over the bite, almost soothingly, and began trailing kissing all along his neck and jaw. He stopped at one point, tugging his collar down a little bit before sucking a particularly dark and sensitive hickey. Bobby lightly scraped his nails over his scalp, whining in a manner that made his face hot for the second time that night. 

Reggie was becoming increasingly more aware of how hot and bothered it made Bobby when he bit him or generally did things to his neck. Bobby was becoming increasingly more aware of how hot it was when Reggie did those things to him. 

Bobby was also starting to take notice of how much Reggie liked to have his hair messed with. It shouldn't be a surprise, really. Reggie never really let anybody mess with his hair, not that many people had tried, and he always kept it neat, messing with it constantly. Bobby decided that he liked it, and he liked to get to know these intimate, rare details about the bassist. 

Wanting to use this knowledge to his advantage, Bobby ran his hands through the usually perfect hair, making sure to gather a decent amount before giving it a nice and and rough _tug_. 

That, in tandem, with his other hand working the still-clothed cock of none other than Reggie Peters--the same Reggie Peter's he'd somehow known since seventh grade and only just now started to realize how _amazing_ he was--made the man in question shudder so incredibly hard it was almost comical, body going still and hand coming down to hold Bobby's still with heaving breaths. 

For a moment, Bobby thought he had fucked up and that Reggie was going to call it a night and leave him achingly hard. That thought was quickly smashed to nothing upon hearing Reggie's voice. "F-fuck..." He heaved in a breath like he couldn't get enough air to save his life, "G-god--shit, I'm gonna need a second or I'm literally gonna cum so stupid fast. Just--yeah, give me a sec." He took a few steadying breaths, burying his face in the other's neck. It was then that Bobby felt the large amount of pre-cum begin to meet his hand that was still technically holding Reggie's cock that was throbbing surprisingly hard. 

Grinning to himself in triumph, Bobby let out a shaky breath of his own when Reggie pressed a gentle kiss to his neck where he was currently nestled. It was different than the others. This kiss was soft and chaste, it was loving, almost. Bobby hoped. The idea made his heart pound in his chest, and his fingers slipped from their grip on the dark hair and rested on the back of Reggie's neck, instead. His thumb softly moving back and forth in a caress; a response to the kiss. A promise. 

Soon after the gentle actions, Reggie reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss became heated nearly instantly, Bobby's hands now both in Reggie's hair and giving light tugs periodically while Reggie used one hand to hold himself up and the other to grope at him: his sides, his nipples, his thighs, sometimes the back of his neck. 

After one especially enthusiastic moan from Bobby that had him thrusting his still-clothes cock into the other's stomach, though, things really started to heat up. 

Reggie made quick work of his pants, pulling the skinny jeans off and throwing them in the same general direction of his jacket. Not giving himself a chance to process Bobby's own aching bulge straining in the confines of his red and grey plaid boxers, he hooks his thumbs into those and roughly yanked them down his thighs and off his legs, as well. Bobby let out a tiny moan at the roughness, still a bit surprised that it was something he was so into--being manhandled. 

Once Bobby was left in nothing but his striped shirt, Reggie still clad in his tank and opened jeans, Reggie positioned himself between the other's legs so that Bobby's knees were pulled up and everything was on close display. The vulnerable feeling of being exposed caused Bobby to blush, involuntarily moving his knees the slightest bit closer. To which, Reggie held onto both and spread even a little further apart, fixing him with a stern look, "Don't," in a firm tone was all he said, and it was all Bobby needed as his eyes fogged over with a new wave of arousal. 

"Hold on a second, don't move." Reggie spoke, getting up and making his way over to the discarded leather jacket. Rummaging through the pockets for a second, he came back with two things in hand. One was a bottle of clear liquid, Bobby assumed lube, and the other was a small foil square, obviously a condom. The sight gave him a fluttery feeling in his gut of both nerves and arousal. 

Reggie placed himself back in his spot between Bobby's legs, setting the two new items down behind himself before taking hold of the guitarist's knees and pushing them back to further expose his virgin hole. Everyone knew Bobby was somewhat of a player when it came to women, but it was pretty obviously his first time with a guy and Reggie seemed to know well-enough what he was doing. 

Reggie might've been a known flirt, but he was almost much more successful in his conquests than others seemed to think. He hoped, however, that this was the last new person either of them slept with for a long while. Bobby was too turned on and nervous for the new experience to be thinking much of anything anymore, really.

Sliding his hands down the firm but soft flesh of the back of Bobby's thighs, down to the swell of his ass and digits gently pulling the cheeks apart, he got a better look at him. His hole was a light shade of pink, flittering in an unknown anticipation. He couldn't help but to rub the calloused skin of his dry thumb over the pucker, pressing on it on the pull down that created a mind-numbing friction that had Bobby throwing his head back and groaning as he tried to press back against the near-intrusion. 

Quickly grabbing the travel-size bottle of lube from behind him, Reggie uncapped the bottle and squeezed a little into the palm of his left hand, covering the three middlemost fingers of his right. He wiped the excess over Bobby's crack and hole, now using his free hand to hold him open while he pressed a blunt fingertip to the fluttering hole, "Touch yourself," he ordered, noticing that Bobby had long since forgotten he could do that while he only watched Reggie. 

Bobby's face burned, hand automatically following the order as he gripped himself in his hand and began to jerk himself off. His mouth hung open, breaths panting out when Reggie added, "Just relax, okay?" Bobby lazily nodded, visibly relaxing his tense body under Reggie's instruction. 

With that, Reggie went through the strangely soft process of working Bobby open with his fingers, making absolutely sure he was a moaning mess by the time he had added the third finger. At this point, he was just finger-banging the boy, all the prep previously needed completely done.

"Hngh..." Bobby bit his bottom lip hard, nearly breaking the swollen skin as he ground back against the fingers. Every time Reggie thrust into him, the cold metal of the ring on his ring finger kept pressing against his rim, and it had him panting for more. 

"Fuck, Reg, _please_..." He groaned, hands clasping onto the outer sides of his shoulders, nails digging crescent shapes into the pale skin every time the ring would press against him. Reggie smirked down at him, quirking a brow with an air of confidence that knocked the breath out of Bobby.

"'Please' what, baby?" He thrust his fingers especially hard on the next push in, teasing him. 

"F- _fuck_ ," Bobby gasped out, the pet name catching him off guard in the most pleasant of ways, sending a jolt right to his leaking cock. 

"Oh my god, Reg, call me that again." He was squeezing the base of his cock with one hand now, other hand making its way into Reggie's hair. 

Reggie leaned forward, eyes a bit predatory as he forced the eye contact, "Tell me what you want, baby. What do you want me to do to you?" His voice was soft but rough, it clearly not a request. 

He let out a shaky breath, looking into Reggie's eyes, "F-fuck me, Reg... Please, fuck me already." Right after saying it, Bobby pulled on his hair a bit roughly, relishing in the groan it pulled from the other male.

Almost immediately, Reggie removed himself from Bobby and tugged his own pants and underwear down to rest just below his ass, his red cock springing free. He scooted closer, opening the condom and jerking himself a bit before finally rolling it on. Tossing the wrapper and swapping it for the bottle of lube, he squeezed himself some more into his hand and rubbed over himself, then once again smeared the excess off onto Bobby's hole. 

Finally ready, he reentered their position from earlier, leaning over him with both of Bobby's knees hooked over his arms. Positioning his tip at Bobby's entrance, he smiled down at him, "Ready, baby?" 

Bobby smiled back up at him, nodding his head. He reached up to rest his hands on Reggie's shoulders, readying himself. 

As he started to press the blunt head of his cock into Bobby with little resistance, he captured the other's lips in a sweet kiss. As he thrust further in, though, the hungrier the kiss became. 

By the time Reggie was fully seated within Bobby's ass, the two were panting and their lips were swollen and spit-slick like never before. 

Foreheads rested together, Reggie pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting hard back in. The action made Bobby's body jerk back, it ripping a loud moan from his mouth and into Reggie's as they panted together. 

Reggie repeated the motion several times, slowly giving the guitarist under him less and less time between thrusts. "Hngh, ngh, ah, fuck..." It was as if Bobby didn't even register when he was making sounds or talking anymore, letting it continuously flow out of him without pause. 

Bobby's brain might as well have been mush by that point, unable to process why he had waited so long to do something like this when it felt so good--bare in mind, he was still kind of wasted. Reggie, on the other hand, felt as if he could do nothing but watch the beautiful boy below him, couldn't help but keep trying to do more and more to make those noises louder and the words even less coherent. 

Suddenly Bobby was yelling out, "Fuck, _Reggie_!" His hands that had made their way under the back of his shirt suddenly scratch down the length of his back. 

Reggie hissed at the sensation, halting his thrusts. "No, don't stop. Holy shit, whatever you just did, do it _again_!" Reggie smirked at the neediness of his voice, it making him moan as he thrust into the little bundle of nerves even harder, again and again. 

"F-f-fu-ck--oh god, _shit_ , Reg, harder!" Reggie could barely breathe. Bobby sounded just like one of those girls in the porn movies he'd stolen from his dad's closet when he was fifteen. 

"Holy shit, Bobby..." He groaned, nearly thrusting as hard as he could. 

Reggie pulled himself away, but only a little. He let one of Bobby's legs go, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. His thrusting never pausing, he let out a breath as he could feel the familiar coil in his gut begin to build up. His breathing was significantly more labored, matching Bobby's. 

Speak of the devil, Bobby's hand had made its way into Reggie's hair while he wasn't paying attention, suddenly yanking it super hard and nearly bringing Reggie to the brink. He let out a loud, broken moan, hand immediately retaliating by wrapping around the other's throat and squeezing lightly. 

Bobby's moan was instant and loud, causing Reggie to set a pulsing pace of tightening and loosening his grip on the other's neck. 

Their chests were both heaving dramatically, both nearing the edge. When Reggie chokes Bobby just on the right side of too hard, he groans loudly with his climax, yanking on Reggie's hair with both hands in a way that had him following suit. They come together in one last kiss, both moaning and groaning into each other's mouths. 

As they start to come down from their highs, Reggie and Bobby lazily kiss as they lie tangled together. Reggie still hasn't pulled out of him yet, though, so they could only stay in the soft warmness of their afterglow for so long. 

Once he gets to willpower to move, Reggie sighs and pulls himself back up from Bobby, pulling out. Bobby winces, Reggie shuddering at the over-stimulation. 

When Reggie tries to stand up, Bobby immediately feels a pang in his chest. The overwhelming fear that Reggie was going to leave him made his eyes wide at the action. Reggie, sensing his tension, smiled down at him comfortingly. Leaning back down, he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, mumbling against the skin, "Don't worry, baby, I'll be right back. Just gotta toss the condom." 

After that, he was gone. He probably just went to the other side of the room, where a small trashcan was, before he came back. 

When Reggie finally did come back, after having only left for a few seconds, he lied down on the down and maneuvered the two so that Bobby's head was buried in his chest and both of his arms were wrapped around him, holding him close as he nosed at his hair. 

"'Night, Bobby..." He mumbled into the follicles. 

"'Night, Reggie..." Bobby mumbled back, muffled by his mouth pressed against Reggie. 

The next day at rehearsal, they had just finished a play-through of a few songs when they went to take a break. From a few feet away, Reggie glanced over at Bobby when Luke walked up to him, clearly planning on saying something before he was distracted. "Holy _shit_ , Bobby! Did someone try to fucking _eat_ you, last night?!" He asked incredulously, laughing as he pointed to the other's neck that had somehow gone unnoticed by everyone until this point. 

Alex walked over to see, hand moving to cover his mouth as he laughed as well. Bobby flushed a dark red at the mention of the marks on his neck, "Shit, there's marks?" He asked, reaching up to touch at his neck and wincing slightly at the light burn. 

"Yeah, man! Who the hell gave them to you?" Alex asked, trying to cover up his interest. He hadn't noticed them last night, and none of the girls he flirted with had made out with him in his line of sight. 

Bobby nervously glanced over at Reggie, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Reggie smirked, winking at him as he continued to fiddle with the strings on his bass. 

Alex caught the look that Reggie had sent him, grinning to himself. "What, did Reggie see her or something?" Luke asked, Alex nodding to second the question. 

Bobby only blushed darker, Reggie's Cheshire grin not going unnoticed, "Or something." He chuckled at the embarrassed look on Bobby's face, surprised he hadn't told anybody to fuck off or shut up, yet.

Not too long after, the other two still ragging on Bobby and trying to get him to tell who he'd gotten lucky with last night, Reggie was sweating and decided to take off his jacket and flannel. 

Slipping out of his jacket, he placed it on the coffee table near the couch. Noticing Bobby, and actually the other two as well, look over at him, Reggie waved with a cheeky wink. 

Finally slipping off his flannel to let himself air out a little, wearing another black tank, his back was turned to the others as he set his flannel on top of his jacket. Hearing a gasp from, he assumed, Luke and Alex, he turned back around. 

The trio were looking at him with wide eyes, mouths slightly agape.

Reggie scrunched his brows at them, "What?" He asked, looking between them. 

"Dude, your _back_!" Luke yelled, pointing at him. 

When Reggie didn't say anything, still a bit confused, Luke walked over to him and touched the scratch mark on the exposed sections of his back. Pulling the back of his shirt up, he gasped dramatically. "Oh my god, Reggie, did you have rough sex last night, or something? Somebody completely scratched up your back, dude!" 

Reggie's eyes widened in surprise, Alex walking over to see for himself what Luke was talking about. 

The light gasp he got from the blonde was more than enough to get him to realize he was fucked. "Okay, I know Luke is usually kind of dramatic, but he's right, man. That looks _rough_. Like, holy shit." 

Reggie pulled his shirt back down, out of Luke's death-grip, and turned to look at them. They were both blushing slightly, clearly a little surprised at their friend. 

He shrugged, just barely blushing, "Y-yeah, well... I mean, you could say that." He settle on, feeling a little bit weird with sharing that kind of information in this weirdly emotionally-charged environment the studio was currently in. 

He spared a glance over at Bobby, smiling nervously at him but also feeling the smirk begin to tug at his lips. 

Suddenly Luke looked between the two, eyes growing exponentially and mouth falling open in a way that would have made Reggie laugh, had he not been low-key terrified of the words that were about to come out of his mouth. 

"Oh my god!" He looked over at Alex to share in his shock as he yelled, "Oh my god, Reggie fucked Bobby!" 

Alex's mouth fell open, looking between the two and connecting the dots. 

Bobby and Reggie exchanged looks, Reggie's hand rubbing the back of his neck and scratching where his hairline met his neck, "Uhm..."

Bobby groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

Then Alex's voice piped in, "How the fuck did you assholes sleep with a guy before me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time really writing a full smut, so i hope you liked it lol  
> if you did, make sure to leave a kudos and maybe a comment if you have a really good one shot idea you think i should do (because i have a problem with consistency with writing stories and i get writers block a lot lol)
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> -ya boi alex


End file.
